undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 56
When Peter and Gareth got back to the campsite after they had got washed the place was silent, Shannon and Andy where still in the tent with Sarah, “everything go alright?” asked Scott from above “yeah, just fine, the others not back yet?” asked Peter “no sign yet” said Michael “well, this is the quietest I’ve seen the camp for ages” said Gareth “Shannon and Andy need to rest, they haven’t slept all night” said Scott “I’ll take watch for a while, you two come down” said Peter “it’s fine, we’re happy to be up here” said Scott “yeah, this is just so much fun” replied Michael sarcastically “time and a place Michael” said Peter as he sat down on a thick log, placing more logs onto the ambers that remain in the fireplace. An hour went past and still Jess and her small group weren’t back at camp, Peter stood up “I’m going out” said Peter “don’t, they’ll be fine, we haven’t seen or heard anything” said Scott “maybe they went out of sight, out of distance” replied Peter “speaking of the devil” said Michael as he looked through his binoculars to see Jess, closely followed by the other three. As they walked under the wire Peter went over an embraced Jess, and then Henry afterwards “thought you where never coming back” said Peter “we thought about it, but came to the conclusion that you’d be lonely without us” replied Jess as she laughed. They all sat around the fire on the logs, “the area was clearer of walkers, we had three in the far pit, but left them there” said Henry “they might come in handy” said Michael “meaning?” asked Peter “well I’ve had an idea you see, it’s to do with Gareth” said Michael from the watch tree “go on” said an un easy Gareth “well the other day I found a nice piece of wood, from one of the tree’s and I thought that...that we could make a prosthetic arm out of it” said Michael “an arm out of wood?” questioned Laura “that’s a brilliant idea” said Gareth “whoa, whoa slow down here, so what have the walkers got to do with this arm?” asked Peter “we need them to go back into the Town” said Michael “the one that we were in the other day?” asked Jess “yes, that one” replied Michael “no, no way...it’s too dangerous the place was crawling with walkers” added Peter “but I won’t be able to make it, I need a chisel for it and I was thinking of getting a sharp bit of metal or something that we can use for the top of it so that you can use the arm to still kill walkers” said Michael “that could work” said Scott “I still don’t see how the walkers have anything to do with that” said Peter “I mean it’s a great idea, dangerous but great” added Peter “ we cover ourselves in the walker guts” replied Michael. Just then the group fell silent “I...I beg your pardon?” stuttered Peter “we cover ourselves in the walker guys” replied Michael “I don’t think so” said Peter. Michael went to speak again but Peter stopped him, he sat there thinking. “fine, I’m happy to go into the town, but not covered in walker insides” replied Peter “the question is, are you willing to go into the town?” asked Peter “yes” replied Michael “you might be, but someone won’t be” said Peter as he looked towards Sarah’s tent. Just then the door of the tent was being opened and Shannon came out “well?” Jess asked as everyone stood up “her hearts getting slower now, it won’t be long” said Shannon “I can’t believe it” said Peter “even the strongest ones get it” he added “it could happen to anyone” continued Jess “is there any chance?” asked Gareth “I’m not a doctor, Sarah just taught me a few things but It’s common knowledge that she’s dying and she’ll hardly wake up before she does” said Shannon “I’ve never known anyone to go into a coma” said Laura “nor have I” said Peter “but, it happens so we have to get on, I’ll take Michael into town after she passes, get Gareth sorted out, for the mean time everyone just stay at camp” said Peter he then walked off to his tent. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues